To avoid hypoglycemia, children with Glycogen Storage Disorders must be treated with a difficult regimen of frequent feedings, nocturnal intragastric feeding, and raw cornstarch. The purpose of this protocol is to examine whether Acarbose, a drug used to blunt postprandial hyperglycemia in diabetics, can prolong the interval of normoglycemia between feedings in patients with Glycogen Storage Disorders.